Elsewhere
by spongy donut luvr
Summary: Jonas going elsewhere. It will be short, for there isn't much to say... i will put another chapter or two up... music!
1. The Journey to Elsewhere

a/n: hey, i will probably add one more chapter, maybe two, but that is it...

hope you like... r'n'r!

* * *

Jonas came to a stop at the bottom of the hill. He saw an open field, covered in a newly fallen blanket of snow. There were faint footsteps, he thought that he felt the presence of love. It made him realize that he could've had that all along, the community could've had it too. Though he wished he could have a family of his own, he was relieved that he could finally start a new life, though he did worry about those who were supposed to be his family. He worried about the community, but never gave a second thought about what he did being wrong. Babies should not be killed for no reason, he knew that as a fact. He also knew that people should have the freedom to choose, the freedom to have feelings, and the freedom to make mistakes. He rose, still weak, but empowered by the laughter and pleasure that hopefully was awaiting Gabe and him across the field that stood before him. He held Gabe close as he started to trudge in the direction the footsteps were pointing. As he made his way slowly across the field, he heard music. The music gradually became louder. Gabe was smiling.

Houses, he saw the outlines of houses. Blurred of course, but they were definitely houses. Only a few miles off. He started to walk faster. He could see children, dressed differently. He had never seen that before. He saw parents, children, he saw real families, living together. He saw snowball fights, ice skating, sledding, and it was all real, the children were laughing. He saw people singing, that was the best part, the singing. He was now at a run. Jonas had gotten up the strength to run.

He ran as fast as he could toward the new place filled with the joys of freedom. He could choose what he wanted to do, he could choose what he wanted to wear, what he wanted to eat, and he could go to school. The Giver had told him about school, but never got the chance to give him a memory of it.

Jonas reached the community, and he understood that he would be a stranger, and he would be alone for a while, but after a month or so, after he had found a place to live, a place to sleep and get food, he could go back to see his community, the place where he was from. He could bring Lily, and the people who raised him. Now that he knew that he had one, he wished that one day he could find his Mother, and if possible, his father. He wished so much that he could at least get to know them, but it would never happen. the community never kept track of those things, and even if they did, they would never give it to him, so he and Gabe were alone, in a strange, but happy community, in the cold. He stopped, and looked for a place to rest.


	2. His First Choice

He spotted a bench on the side of the road. With Gabe bouncing in his arms, he walked toward it. As he neared the bench, he felt the eyes of strangers on him. Maybe it was because he and Gabe were dressed alike. To tell the truth, Jonas did not know why. He just knew he wanted it to stop. 

He sat on the bench for a while, watching the snowball fights. He lulled Gabe to sleep. He soon fell fast asleep himself.

When he awoke, he found himself warm, in a room that was completely white. He was no longer hungry, but he was attatched to a little bag on a pole by a needle in his arm. He had never seen such a thing. He looked around. Gabe was gone. He searched frantically for him throughout the room, but Gabe was no where to be found. A woman dressed in green entered the . She smiled, "Hello!" she said happily, "How are you feeling?" I felt tears well up inside me. A little choked up I asked, "Where is Gabe? He was next to me on the bench, and i fell asleep, where is he? Please let him be alright!"

"Calm down, he is fine." she said in a soft voice. "Please keep your voice down." she walked across the room, and pulled back a curtain. Gabe was lying in what looked like a little clear box to Jonas. He was asleep. "You were found passed out on the park bench two days ago. This little one", she said, motioning toward Gabe, "Was crying. You were almost dead, but an elderly man with grey hair brought you both in. He was dressed much like you two, in all black an white. he told me to give you this." she handed me a piece of paper that read: It has changed, all of it. You can come back if you'd like, but there is no rush. "He said you would know what it meant"  
Jonas nodded, and looked at Gabe. "Thank you giver" he thought.

"Where are we?" Jonas asked.

"Why, the hospital of course! Where else would you be"  
Jonas remembered. The hospital was where you got better. The Giver had told him that.

"Well, if you'd like, you can have one last meal here. The man who dropped you off paid for your care and food. "

she began to take the needle out of his arm.

Jonas nodded again.

"What about Gabe?" he asked.

"Yes, him too."

Jonas was given a choice of what to eat. He chose a banana, pizza, and a wheat roll. He loved it all. Gabe was too young to choose his own food, and was given milk, mashed peas, and pears. He enjoyed his food as well.

Jonas examined the sheet of paper the Giver had given him. On the back was a map, telling how to get back to the community. Jonas decided to go back, to see how much it really had changed. But not yet. He stayed the rest of the day, and the next day in the community. Hevisited a church, which gave him food for the next few days on his journey.


End file.
